


Ошибка в расчетах, или Во всем виноват Падалеки

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Mini, G-PG13 [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Inspired by a Movie, Other, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: olgamoncher<br/>Восемь подростков на одном корабле. Им лететь вместе ещё 26 лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибка в расчетах, или Во всем виноват Падалеки

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: olgamoncher  
> Предупреждения: героям по 13–14 лет  
> Примечание: космо-АУ, автор вдохновился старинным фильмом «Отроки во Вселенной»  
> Размещение: только после деанона  
> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Ошибка в расчетах, или Во всем виноват Падалеки"

Дженсен хмуро захлопнул падд и стилусом почесал переносицу. Уже второй час у него не сходилась задача по тригонометрии.  
  
Да и как ей сойтись, если мысли совсем другим заняты?  
  
Два дня назад Дженсену исполнилось четырнадцать лет. Четвертый день рождения на корабле, впереди ещё двадцать шесть точно таких же. Дженсен посмотрел файл с поздравлениями от родителей, подумал, что торт на экране точно такой же, что и в прошлой записи, на тринадцатилетие, просто свечку добавили, что мама надела другой шарфик, а отец даже переодеваться не стал, что солнце все так же бьет в окна на кухне. Что впереди у него ещё двадцать шесть таких поздравлений, один и тот же торт, на котором будет прибавляться по свечке, чуть-чуть по-другому одетая и причесанная мама, отец, говорящий почти слово в слово одни и те же слова: «Мы так любим тебя, мы гордимся тобой, ты делаешь такое важное дело для нас всех, для всей Земли, ты теперь уже такой большой, сынок».   
  
С одной стороны, понятно, что трудно быть оригинальным, когда тебе нужно за несколько дней записать поздравления на тридцать лет вперед, с другой — опять подумал, что больше никогда вживую не увидит обнюхивающую экран и зевающую Снуки, да и маму с папой, в общем-то, тоже больше никогда не увидит… И если в прошлом году он едва сдержался, чтобы не разреветься, то в этом он был уже почти взрослым. И это же просто отлично, что все так скучно, потому как означает, что полет «Эндевера»проходит согласно плану, а Альфа Лебедя с каждым годом на одну тридцатую становится ближе.  
  
Дженсен вздохнул, закрыл все учебные файлы и пошел в тренажерку: следующая сдача тестов только послезавтра, у него ещё будет время подготовиться.  
  
У Дженсена никогда не было проблем с мотивацией, в конце концов его сделали капитаном экипажа именно благодаря его ответственности и обязательности. Вот и теперь он не сомневался, что сдаст все экзамены и сумеет проследить, чтобы это сделал и весь экипаж. Ну, почти весь. Потому что существовал Падалеки.  
  
  
  
С некоторых пор Дженсена, как капитана, стали беспокоить изменившиеся взаимоотношения между членами экипажа. До прошлого года все придерживались знакомых моделей поведения, это было не всегда легко, но стабильно и понятно, Дженсен привык замечать и разруливать начинающиеся конфликты в самом зачатке, избегать проблемных точек, мотивировать экипаж к поддержке друг друга. А сейчас все менялось.  
  
Разумеется, перед полетом все психологические тесты выявляли девяностопроцентную совместимость четырех мальчиков и четырех девочек, будущих членов экипажа. И, разумеется, было учтено, что им всем придется пройти через период взросления и полового созревания, так что в учебные программы по психологии, биологии и этике, рассчитанные именно на эти годы их жизни на «Эндевере», были добавлены блоки с самой исчерпывающей информацией. Вообще-то, весь экипаж уже два года назад знал, где именно в медотсеке хранится контейнер с презервативами.   
  
Правда, пока, насколько Дженсену было известно, тот оставался нераспечатанным. Что, впрочем, не мешало Кори и Падалеки то и дело подшучивать над девчонками на эту тему.   
  
Дженсен таких шуточек не любил. Он вообще не одобрял этого дурацкого гормонального сдвига, который так или иначе уже коснулся всех членов экипажа, и знал, что это вроде как недомогание после плановой прививки — неизбежное зло, которое нужно просто пережить и перетерпеть. И все равно не мог не нервничать.  
  
В сущности-то, их намеренно подобрали таким образом, чтобы в будущем могли образоваться четыре пары, и никто не остался бы без партнера, но, как бы внутренне ни старался Дженсен быть к этому готовым, возможный элемент непредсказуемости его тревожил. Ведь, несмотря на то, что все происходящее было предусмотрено заранее, именно от Дженсена, как от капитана, зависело, чтобы возможные негативные последствия подобного хаоса были минимальны как для коллектива, так и для их миссии в целом.  
  
***  
  
Конечно, они уже довольно давно обсуждали между собой, кто кому нравится, это было рекомендовано психологами. Все знали, что Стиву нравится веселая Алисия, а Кори то и дело задирает язву Памелу, которая строит глазки обоим. Оставались Лора и Кейтелин, а ещё Падалеки — и это была самая большая боль Дженсена, потому что именно Падалеки, говоря словами поэта, и был той самой «беззаконной кометой в кругу рассчитанных светил». Да и вообще, его добавили в экипаж едва ли не в самый последний момент, заменив Криса, с которым Дженсен полгода проходил предполетную подготовку и успел здорово сдружиться.  
  
Падалеки потянулся в рост раньше всех, вымахал в огромную жердь, так что Лоре пришлось перепрограммировать настройки хранилища и вытаскивать из него рассчитанные на старший возраст комбинезоны. Ел Падалеки за двоих, сметал все, что положено по увеличенной норме, и все равно вставал из-за стола с голодными глазами. Он флиртовал с Кейт, то и дело заводил двусмысленные разговорчики с Лорой, а на днях, проходя мимо спального отсека, Дженсен обнаружил Падалеки целующимся с Памелой.  
  
Дженсен громко кашлянул.  
  
Памела чертыхнулась, развернулась и ушла, а Падалеки без тени смущения заухмылялся:  
  
— Ну, и что?   
  
— Вместо того чтобы глупостями заниматься, сделал бы лучше перекалибровку сканеров правого борта.  
  
— Ой, не нуди, капитан! — отмахнулся Падалеки, пятерней откидывая со лба отросшую челку. — Каждый день её делать, что ли? Два дня назад только настраивал,— и бесстыдно усмехнулся: — Тут другая перекалибровка нужна.  
  
— Пять часов изолятора.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, капитан!  
  
— Десять часов изолятора и, когда выйдешь, займешься сканерами обоих бортов.  
  
— Всё, я понял, капитан, извините, — Падалеки ссутулился, приуныл, азартно горящие глаза погасли. — Есть двадцать часов изолятора.  
  
***  
  
— Что, Падалеки опять в изоляторе? — спросил за обедом Стив.  
  
— Да, — сухо сказал Дженсен, тщательно пережевывая соевый бифштекс.  
  
— На этот-то раз за что? — осведомилась Кейт.  
  
— Есть за что.  
  
Памела фыркнула, а Кори заметил:  
  
— Ты к нему придираешься, капитан.  
  
— Не думаю, штурман, — холодно возразил Дженсен. — Падалеки давно пора научиться держать себя в руках.  
  
— Ну, в руках-то держать он как раз научился раньше всех, — буркнула Памела, швыряя в мойку свою тарелку с недоеденным белковым муссом.  
  
***  
  
Через двадцать часов Падалеки вышел из изолятора жизнерадостный и довольный, будто провел все это время не наедине с пустыми стенами, а на голопалубе, нежась на морском побережье. Откалибровал все сканеры, починил камеры в хвостовом отсеке и даже исправил барахлящую систему водоочистки.  
  
На следующий день, заметив, что Падалеки с места в карьер принялся вовсю ухаживать за Лорой, Дженсен вздохнул с облегчением, потому что считал разлад практически сложившейся пары Кори и Памелы нецелесообразным. А вот спокойная, уравновешенная Лора здорово подходила безалаберному Падалеки.  
  
Однако через неделю тот переключился на Кейтелин.  
  
Ещё через два дня при выходе из камбуза ущипнул за задницу Алисию, за что немедленно чуть было не получил от Стива в морду, и по полной отгреб ещё десять часов изолятора от капитана.  
  
А сегодня Дженсен вывернул из-за угла и — гребаное какое-то дежавю! — чуть не налетел на целующихся Падалеки и Памелу.  
  
— Да твою ж мать, Падалеки! — заорал Дженсен. — Какого черта?  
  
— Сканеры откалиброваны, капитан, вспомогательный реактор перезагружен, — щелкнув ботинками, отрапортовал тот, нимало не смутившись. — Я ещё и рыбок ваших покормил, капитан.  
  
— Ну вы и придурки, — закатила глаза Памела, скидывая со своего плеча ручищу Падалеки. — Сами разбирайтесь уже, задолбали! — и, зло вколачивая в пол подошвы гравитационных ботинок, направилась в сторону лаборатории.  
  
— Так, — после паузы проговорил Дженсен, — что происходит?  
  
— Ничего не происходит, — с готовностью ответил Падалеки.  
  
— О чем это она?  
  
— Девчонки, капитан, что с них взять!  
  
— Посмотри мне в глаза.  
  
Падалеки неохотно перевел на Дженсена взгляд своих мерцающих русалочьих глаз:  
  
— Ну.  
  
— Слушай, Падалеки…  
  
— У меня имя есть, между прочим, — вдруг насупился тот. — Джаред.  
  
— А… Извини, — сбился Дженсен. — Так вот, Джаред, так дальше не пойдет. У нас маленький экипаж, мы должны быть уверены друг в друге на все сто процентов. Если ты хочешь ухаживать за кем-то из девочек — определись, за кем именно. Нельзя вот так вот, как ты… Это непорядочно и не по-мужски. Забивать головы всем четверым я не могу тебе позволить, уж извини. Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему нас в экипаже равное количество, у каждого должен быть свой собственный партнер.  
  
— А если они ошиблись? — вдруг сказал Падалеки и сжал губы, а на его скулах медленно принялись проступать неровные пятна румянца.  
  
— Они кто?  
  
— Центр управления полетом.   
  
— Почему ошиблись? — недоумевал Дженсен.  
  
— Потому, — буркнул Падалеки, кашлянул, будто у него что-то запершило в горле, и добавил: — Надо было им ещё одного парня брать в команду. Или двоих.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Затем, что кто-то из наших девчонок точно останется без пары! А если мне повезет, то и… Черт! — он закрыл лицо руками.  
  
Дженсен с минуту, наверное, не знал, что сказать.  
  
— Ты уверен, Пада… Джаред?  
  
— Два года уже как уверен.  
  
— А чего же тогда… А при чем здесь тогда Памела? И другие девочки?  
  
— Я их попросил мне подыграть.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Джаред отнял руки от лица и криво усмехнулся:  
  
— Догадайся, капитан, ты же у нас умный, — глаза у него горели шалым блеском, а на щеках подрагивали ямочки.  
  
***  
  
Впереди было ещё двадцать шесть лет полета до Альфы Лебедя.


End file.
